The emergence and popularity of computing has made computing devices a staple in today's marketplace. An example of such devices include notebook computers, or laptops, which generally employ a clamshell-type design consisting of two members connected together at a common end via one or more hinges, for example. In most cases, a first or display member is utilized to provide a viewable display to a user while a second or base member includes an area for user input (e.g., touchpad and keyboard). In addition, the viewable display may be a touchscreen (e.g., touchscreen laptop), allowing the user to interact directly with what is displayed by touching the screen with simple or multi-touch gestures. Other examples of popular computing devices include tablet computers and all-in-one (AIO) computers, which integrate internal components of the computer into the same case as the display. As an example, such devices may include a support member, or a kickstand, for supporting the devices at multiple viewing angles when they are operated in one of their various modes.